This invention relates to new and useful improvements in anti-shift assemblies for mold matchboards. The present invention is primarily used in conjunction with foundry castings but it is to be understood that it can be practiced with any work that utilizes matching faces of impression material or any two sides that have to match perfectly.
In applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,975, anti-shift insert means was disclosed that importantly eliminated disposable type cores. One of applicant's embodiments in that patent used opposite inserts having stem portions mounted in a common bore in matchboards for precisely aligning the two inserts. One insert is seated on one surface of the matchboard and the other insert is contained in a recess having axial alignment with the bore.